My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sandy Sanchez is totally in love with Kether Harding. But he will never notice her. But she doesn't expect him to notice... PASHMINA! PandaXPashmina & KetherXSandy 1shot.


**A/N: **Just a cute KS fic! It's pretty good. R&R!

Sandy Sanchez sighed. As she watched him, she wondered why she didn't just move on.Get With Maxwell. She had no chance with him. He was a year older then her & was into HOT cheerleaders. Not her. She picked up her books & joined her best friend Pashmina. He would never notice her. Ever.

"SANDY! SANDY!" Pashmina shrieked in her ear later that day.

"Hm?" Sandy asked, who was listening to _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams _by Green Day.

"I just got a new boyfriend!" Pashmina exclaimed.

"Who?" Sandy asked, CLEARLY unintrested.

"Kether Harding." Pashmina said.

Sandy spit out her Dr. Pepper.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"Yes!" Pashmina said, "Isn't he the one you had the silly school girl crush on?"

"Yeah. That's him." Sandy said. _Except that silly school girl crush turned into love! _she thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether came to pick Pashmina up to go to a party that Sandy wasn't allowed to go to. Sandy came down behind Pashmina, tears threatening to spill, wearing her fancy black & red dress.

"What are you dressed up for?" Kether asked.

"I'm going." Sandy said.

"What?" Kether & Pashmina asked in unison.

"I'm going." Sandy repeated.

"But you're not allowed to..."

"I'm tired of listening to the rules, Kether." Sandy said, brushing past them & sucking back her tears. This was going to be a long night.

XXX

When they got to the party one of Kether's friends ran up to him. "Hey Harding," he said, "Which one of these lovely ladies is your new girlfriend? I bet it's this hottie here! You two look so nice together!" he gestured towards Sandy.

"WHAT?" Sandy asked, "No, he's my best friend's boyfriend."

"Oh Alright..." the guy said, "Do you want to dance?" he asked Pashmina.

"Sure!" Pashmina said.

"I'm Panda by the way." he said. (I don't like PP but... it's kinda cute sometimes.)

"Hi Panda, I'm Pashmina."

"So, do you want to dance Sandy?" Kether asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Sandy said, "I just wish you were asking because you liked me, not because my best friend turned out to be a huge whore." she muttered.

"What did you say?" Kether asked.

"I said, thanks for asking & I think Panda likes Pashmina but because my best friend turned out to be a huge hottie!" Sandy lied.

"Ya, she's pretty but I like red-heads."

Sandy blushed. "Really Kether," she said, "You don't have to flatter me to make Pashmina jealous."

Kether refrained from scoffing.

That night several more people asked if this 'hottie' (Sandy) was Kether's girlfriend & when the got home, Sandy was totally thriilled.

"Did you have fun at the party?" Thirteen-year-old Penelope Katie Mafura asked.

"Yeah." Sandy said, "I think I did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether had made reservations for him & Pashmina at a really fancy restraunt. Even though people said Sandy was hot & thought she was Kether's girlfriend, it was still heartbreaking. I mean think about it, her BFF was dating the guy she loved. That would make me feel pretty bad to!

But then Pashmina got sick & Sandy had to go with him.

At first things were awkward but then things got interesting.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kether asked.

"Well, I'm a year younger then you so you might have seen me around." Sandy said, uninterestedly.

"Look Sandy," Kether said,"Do you think Pashmina likes Panda?"

"I dunno." Sandy said.

"Will you help me find out?" Kether asked, "I love Pashmina. She's my life."

Sandy's tears actually welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kether's kind, concerned voice broke through to her.

"Nothing." Sandy said, "My mascara just got in my eyes." she lied.

"Oh ok." Kether said, "And you have whipped cream on your cheek."

Sandy went to brush it off but just smeared it worse.

"Here," Kether said, "I'll get it for you."

He lifted his hand up & brushed the whipped creamd off her cheek but they remained in that position for a minute. Suddenly Kether jerked away. "There." he said.

"Oh, thanks." Sandy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pash," Sandy said, "What did you think of Panda?"

"He's nice..." Pashmina blushed.

"Do you like him?" Sandy asked.

Pashmina just blused more & made up some lame excuse about how her caffine craving was messing up her judgement.

Sandy rolled her eyes. Honestly! Why did Pash have to be like this?

"Hey Sands," Pashmina yelled from the kithchen, "Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Sure!" Sandyd said.

"Just let me call Kether." Pashmina said, picking up the phone & dialing.

When they got to the movie theater they ran into Kether who was there with Panda.

"Hi Kether. Hi Panda." Pashmina said, blushing furiously & then kissing Kether.

"Hey Sandy," Panda said.

"Hi Panda." Sandy said. She wasn't happy & she didn't feel like she ever would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone was hanging out at the clubhouse (or wherever the ham-humans hang out), Sandy noticed Hamtaro with Bijou, Cappy with Penelope, Boss with Harmony, & everyone else with their girlfriends. She was the only member of the gang that didn't have a boyfriend.

Sandy's tears came to her eyes & threatened to spill out but she ran outside before anyone could see.

She sat down againist a tree & let weeks worth of tears pour out. She felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She looked up & saw her worst enemy even though it was her best friend. Pashmina Ashley Mafura.

"Sandy? What's wrong?" she asked.

"YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" Sandy screamed in her face.

Pashmina looked hurt & ran off.

Sandy felt someone come up behind her seconds later.

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT MY BFF ANYMORE!" Sandy screamed.

"Pashmina's not your best friend anymore?" asked... Kether!

Sandy blushed. "No." she said, taking his hand & standing up except he didn't let her hand drop.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER! I LIKED YOU FIRST & YOU WOULD NEVER NOTICE ME! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S PASHMINA ASHLEY MAFURA SHE GETS ALL THE ATTENTION & IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sandy screamed, "DON'T YOU GET IT? I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU! I love you..." Sandy said.

"Um Sandy...?" Kether said.

"Yeah?" Sandy asked.

"I only dated Pashmina to make you jealous so you'd like me. I really like you!" Kether said.

Then the two teens burst out laughing.

They walked into the clubhouse hand in hand & saw Panda kissing Pashmina!'

"So, she found out?" Bijou asked.

Pashmina & Panda both realized they'd walked in & turned scarlet.

"Panda is my new boyfriend." Pashmina announced.

Sandy smiled & snuggled on the couch with Kether. She had been wrong. She was happy.

**A/N: **So what did you think? You know how you can tell me? By reviewing!


End file.
